redrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheridan Kingsley
Sheridan Kingsley is the only child of the former mayor of Selby, Austin Kingsley and his wife Marilla. After his parents' deaths, he was taken in by Alfie Sage to become a scandaler, and provided high hopes that he would one day become the mayor after Malcolm Mortimer. Physical Description Sheridan is described as having dark messy hair that falls across his forehead, and dark blue eyes, almond in shape. He has pale skin, and a bit of stubble on his chin. He is considered quite handsome, especially compared to the rest of his companions in the Hideout. He is also quite short for his age, standing at 5'5". He wore old jumpers and jackets at the Hideout, but began dressing better towards the end of'' Between Two Thorns'' when Mayor Mortimer provides him with better clothing. He looked after himself at the Hideout, though he still managed to receive several cuts and scars - in particular one on his arm that he earned after trying to snatch a wallet from a man's pocket who was twice the size of him. Personality Catherine always saw that Sheridan was better than the other boys in the Hideout, despite him still being a scandaler. He was bullied a lot by the other boys, but tried to ignore it as best he could. He had a soft side which he was embarrassed to show, but it was the upbringing he had that made him better than the other boys. He was easily influenced by Catherine and resolved to change his ways. Biography Early Life Sheridan Kingsley was born in Selby on September 1st, 1968, to Austin and Marilla Kingsley. His early childhood was a happy one, as his father was the mayor and helped bring Selby up to Rosewick's standard. Sheridan attended school, and was well taken care of by his mother and father. Even after Austin retired as mayor, having believed his job was done, he still accompanied his parents to certain events. Though his home life was good, he was often bullied at school, particularly by Riley Cassell. When Selby began to fall again near the beginning of Mayor Mortimer's reign, Austin decided to move away from Rosewick. Before he had the chance to plan anything, both he and his wife were murdered in their home one night. At nine years old, Sheridan stayed in his home after returning to find his parents dead. But a day later, he was taken in by Alfie Sage, who brought him back to the Hideout. Sheridan remained miserable for many months, where he claimed to have gone to Millstream Creek every day, finding pleasant company in a sweet young girl's presence. However, after the girl stopped seeing him, he allowed Alfie Sage train him to be a talented scandaler. He was picked on by a lot of the boys, mainly out of jealousy that he was Sage's favourite. He was close to Catherine in the early days. Even when he became a scandaler, she was the only one to remember his for what he once was. Between Two Thorns Main article: Between Two Thorns When Alfie Sage requests Sheridan go into Mayor Valentine's mansion in New Ashdale to complete a robbery, Catherine talks him out of it. He listens, after much thought, and decided not to steal what he was told to. This causes Sage and the other boys in the Hideout to treat him very poorly. They laugh and taunt him, and Sheridan spends all day every day upstairs away from everyone else, never committing a crime again. Catherine apologises, but they soon fall into an argument, and don't talk for many months. When the two are caught snooping around the Avon Sands town hall, they have a long talk when they are locked together in a nice room, and finally begin to understand each other. The next morning, they are taken down to meet Randal Quin and Maverick Myers - the mayors of Avon Sands and Tiverton's Ridge respectively. They are convinced of a plot to begin the end of Rosewick, which they agree to go along with. When they return to Old Selby, Mayor Mortimer helps Sheridan out, giving him decent new clothing, and declares he wants him to one day be mayor after him. When Catherine announces her plan to report Alfie Sage, Sheridan helps by getting Officer Whittaker. After the arrest, Sheridan moves in with his uncle, Gilbert Deveron, being assisted in some financial areas by Mortimer. Relationships Alfie Sage Main article: Alfie Sage When Alfie first brought Sheridan to the Hideout, he tried getting the boy to open up. When he finally did, he taught him to be a talented scandaler. When Sheridan completed missions with ease and perfection, Sage praised him and treated him better than the other boys. When Sheridan failed with the robbery in Mayor Valentine's mansion, Sage treated him like dirt, and teased and mocked him in front of the others. Malcolm Mortimer Main article: Malcolm Mortimer Mortimer has high hopes for Sheridan, in terms of him one day being the mayor of Old Selby. Sheridan finds it awkward, but is polite to him, nevertheless. Rusty Brodrick Main article: Rusty Brodrick Rusty was jealous of Sheridan from the moment Alfie Sage brought him to the Hideout. They always hated each other, as Rusty would hit Sheridan when he was much younger. Catherine Mercier Main article: Catherine Mercier Catherine and Sheridan were close friends when he first started at the Hideout. They were both attracted to each other without admitting it to the other, and used to spend a lot of time kissing when they were together. As they grew up and understood their surroundings, they grew apart. When Catherine encouraged Sheridan to quit his career as a scandaler, they didn't speak for many months, but reconciled after a long heart-to-heart talk. Appearances *''Between Two Thorns'' (first appearance) Category:Characters